


Children of the Miraculous

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Romance, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: In the beginning, there were gods and goddesses called Kwami, beings of emotion and thought. They would grant their power to a human. These chosen becoming a hero to the people. Everything was perfect, until the kwami disappeared one day.Until three hundred years later, and the first child born with the power of creation appeared. Over time, more of these special children appeared, and the children of the miraculous were born.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette fretted as she zipped around her room. Her luck was as strong as ever as she gathered her things, her translucent wings flapping behind her as she hovered down the stairs. 

“Here you go dear, tell the others we said good morning.” Sabine said as her daughter kissed her cheek and grabbed the bag of sweets before rushing out of the home. The school entrance was empty, a testament to just how close she was to being late.  _ If her luck could hold out just a little longer.  _ Her feet slid as she grabbed the handle of the door, her heart plummeted. Bursting inside, she saw his green eyes on her, the cat like pupils and black cat ears twitching as he found her. Instantly she felt safe.

“And pay up Nino,” the fox-like girl declared, offering her hand out to the turtle themed boy sitting below her. She took her seat, her wings folding against her back as she called her lucky charm to get a pencil from thin air. Adrien Agreste turned to look at her, his tail flicking lazily off the side of his chair. 

“Food?” he asked, sniffing the air and smirking. Marinette pushed the bag towards him so he could hand out the treats. His black gloved hands worked fast and diligently as Marinette examined the room. Half were miraculous children, the other half, victims of a rogue child calling themself Monarch. 

She had inherited the Ladybug power, the leader according to legend. She hated it, and found the only good thing about her role, was her partner Adrien, holder of the black cat. 

“Something bothering you bugaboo?” Adrien asked as she sent him a soft glare. 

“Don’t call me that,” Marinette hissed, both knew she meant nothing by it, but the teasing was the best part of their dynamic. Adrien was a surprising holder for the black cat of destruction. By all means, he had a villains backstory. Everyone who knew who he was, believed he would be the bad guy they would end up fighting eventually. Monarch was a surprise, a pleasant one for Marinette. 

“I’m tired,” Marinette admitted, the weather was getting colder, therefore, her body was getting ready to hibernate. Adrien offered a sad smile before Nino placed an arm over his shoulder diverting his attention. 

“So, lunch at your place?” Nino asked with a wide smile. Alya leaned over to her friend as well, expectant looks on all three faces. Marinette gave a nod and a yawn. The teacher entered, Madam Mandalieve was a no nonsense teacher, and called the class to order. She hear Alya cast an illusion of her and Nino, before the two real versions snuck out their phones. Children of the miraculous were encouraged to use their powers, but not everyone was happy with that rule. 

Some, like the mayor and other diplomatic figures, wanted the children chipped and tracked, experimented on to discover just how their powers worked. 

“I’m talking to you  _ Dupain-Cheng!”  _ Chloé bourgeois growled, her arms were crossed and wings fluttering with her anger. Her voice was a buzz, perfect for the bee personality she processed. She was the mayor's daughter, and one of the reasons Marinette didn’t understand the mayor’s reason for his distrust of the miraculous children. 

“Sorry, my reactions are slowing,” Marinette said, giving the girl her full attention. Chloe huffed before tossing back her blonde hair. 

“I won’t repeat myself, you should have paid attention.” She dumped a stack of paper on her desk before marching off, leaving Marinette confused. 

“You're her partner for the science project.” Adrien explained, moving to tidy up the mess Chloé left behind. Marinette smiled as she watched the holder of destruction organize her mess. It was funny how destruction was so clean, while she, the holder of creation, was so messy. 

“Partner?” Normally she was partnered with Adrien, creation and destruction were rarely apart. 

“We do not envy you.” Alya laughed. Nino was holding open the door as they approached. 

“Alya, Adrien, and I were partnered up, you were the  _ unlucky  _ one to end up with Sabrina and Chloe.” Nino explained. Unlucky, it happened. She was the opposite of Adrien, and oftentimes his bad luck became her luck and vice versa. 

“Yay me though!” Adrien beamed, Marinette couldn’t be mad that her good luck had gotten him with friends for this project. It could have easily been him with the mayor's horrid daughter. The four made their way to the bakery, lunch calling to them as they pictured the treats Sabine Cheng would make them. Entering the bakery, Adrien made a bee line for the kitchen as the others headed up the stairs. 

Marinette was a klutz, so it was fitting her parents already planned for her when Adrien planned to visit. He was literally walking disaster. 

“So, are you going to ask him?” Alya asked as they took their seats. Marinette blushed as she shook her head. They were partners,  _ only  _ partners...

/////::/://////

Blue eyes focused on dark green. For years she had seen her friend move in secret, condemning his abilities, hiding them in shadows ashamed. 

“And you promise me her?” He asked, white butterflies fluttering around him. Queen Bee nodded, examining her black gloves. 

“Of course, have I ever denied you anything?” Chloé asked. The boy smiled, bowing to her. 

“Never my Queen,” he whispered before kissing the offered black glove hand. 

Chloe smiled before eyeing the time. She needed to return to school and prepare everything for her partner. 

“Now, be patient and wait for me Monarch,” 


	2. Chapter 2

Being a child of the miraculous was an honor. You were praised and placed high on a pedestal. You were given the world and expected to help those in need.  _ All of those in need.  _

He was nine when his home was engulfed in flames, when he was taken from his bed and chained in a cellar. He was beaten and starved, forced to use his powers. Powers that scared him, terrified him. 

“Don’t be scared,” a small voice whispered. Felix turned, choking back a scream as he scrambled back, slamming his back against the wall. Blonde hair in curls framed her pale face. The bright yellow dress was like sunshine in the darkness of the cellar. 

She leaned down, lifting his chin in her hand. Cerulean eyes glistened like the sky as she examined him. She was his age, and she was like him. Her wings glistened against her back like a cape, her voice flowing into his ear like venom. 

“My pet, from today onwards, you obey me.” She told him, her demanding tone conflicting against her young age. Felix nodded, unsure of how to really respond. 

“I am your queen, and you will obey.” She continued. Felix swallowed, he understood, he knew his role. 

“Yes, my Queen.” He smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~//////~~~~~~~~~

Chloe smiled at the memory. How Felix so reminded her of the boy she couldn’t have, of the cousin Felix didn’t remember. 

Her little pet, her butterfly. Trapped beneath the world and hers,  _ only hers.  _ Hers to play with, to command. She was his queen, and he, her loyal knight. 

She saved him from his solitude, gave him hope after her father took him from his home. He owed her his life, and she was going to take it. Nothing was denied her. Chloe Bourgeois was given everything she wanted, and she wanted to rule. 

Her eyes went to Marinette, sitting so happily behind  _ Adrien.  _ She had been born a child of creation,  _ she  _ had been gifted what Chloé desired. If she had creation, Adrien would have been hers. 

No matter that now though, Felix would take care of her soon enough. Chloé had to just be patient. A Queen didn’t dirty their hands after all. 

The end of school approached at a snails crawl. Annoyed and angry, Chloe was buzzing. Her body vibrated as Sabrina stood beside her. 

“So, how are we doing this? Who does what?” Marinette asked as she approached them. Chloe glared at her. Raven hair pulled into pigtails, hiding the small antenna like hair, freckles on her pale face. How could Adrien like  _ her?  _

“Chloe doesn’t do work,” Sabrina was saying as Chloe forced herself to return to the conversation. 

“What?” Marinette deadpanned. Sabrina smiled as she handed over half of the work. 

“She is the queen and we the workers. It’s a very easy system.” She explained. Chloe took pleasure in seeing her enemies eye twitch with annoyance. She had ordered Sabrina to give her more of the workload, it would help Felix with his part of the plan. 

“If you are refusing to work with us, I can  _ talk,  _ with the teacher.” Chloé offered, a grin twisting her red lips. Chloe took pride in seeing Marinette’s lips twist and her body seem to shrink. 

“That’s what I thought,” Chloe smirked before tossing back her hair and leading the two towards the library. 

“Father is busy, so we will work here.” The heiress declared as she took her seat. Her eyes turned to the ceiling, soon, a black butterfly would descend upon them, claiming the  _ perfect Ladybug. _


	3. Chapter 3

Felix was in his butterfly form, the white creature floating on the wind and towards the school library. Chloe had shown him the picture of his target, and had assured him she would get the girl in the right mood for his butterfly to take hold. He would pocesse her and cause a little mayhem. Turn her into the bad guy and let Chloe save the day. 

Easy.

So far, he had been using his powers as a political tool for the mayor, this mission from Chloe was a nice distraction. He floated around, waiting as he went over the plan in his head. Chloe was someone he would do anything for, his cold demaner melted around her. 

Unlike others, who used his powers for their own gain, Chloe used him and gave in return. Her love. 

She loved him, something that no one else did, not since he was taken. People said they loved him, but they loved his power. Something Chloe had no desire to take from him. 

He felt a flicker of the emotion he needed to take control, drifting to her shoulder and resting just behind her ear and allowing himself to become a tattoo against her skin. 

They shared a mind, the realm inhibited was bright and her self conscious had taken the form of a small child. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” the young version of Marinette said, crossing her arms. Felix walked forward, a smile on his face.

“Just relax, and allow me to take control for just a little bit.” Felix said, his voice soothing and hypnotic. Marinette was wide eyed before feeling herself sway to his voice. 

“Give me control Marinette, just let yourself drift away.” he continued, stepping closer to the girl and resting his hand against her cheek. Her blue eyes met his green ones.

“Sleep little one, I’ll take over from here,” and just like that, he was in control. Seeing from her eyes, moving her body. It always felt strange controlling another, strange and invigorating. He turned his head to see Sabrina, the girl was sitting with her head in a book as Chloe sat watching Marinette. He smiled at her, placing her hand over her heart. He was Marinette, and the second part of the plan was his to do. 

Standing up, he made his way to the exit. His job was chaos, Marinette would have her reputation ruined, and Chloe would save the day, be the one praised. He felt wings flutter against her back. Tentatively, he hovered before smiling as he flew higher. The height would help him in his plan.

~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien felt his stomach rumble as he looked towards the bakery. He could smell the treats from the park the group were in. He wished he could get Nino and Alya to go to the bakery with him. Going on his own would only cause questions. 

“We can not put music as a reference,” Alya snapped as her and Nino worked on the poster board. Adrien was in charge of the report itself, he didn’t really trust his friends to write the correct answers. He was about to suggest a break, when screams filled the air. Turning to the screams, he was surprised to see Marinette in the sky, her lucky charm in her hand. She was shooting webs, covering and trapping people and things in the net leg mesh. 

“What is she doing?” Nino asked as Alya grabbed her phone. Adrien narrowed his eyes. That wasn’t his partner, the bond between them was warped. Looking closer, his ears dropped against his head and his tail curled around his thigh. 

Her eyes had the butterfly mask all Akuma had. Ladybug was an akuma.


	4. Chapter 4

The world from others point of view was always brighter. The sun shined brightly in blue skies, and people looked happy. He didn’t understand it. No, he did. He was sure his world was once like this as well. 

The only time his darkness was shared, was when he had taken control of Chloé. 

Now, he was looking through Ladybug’s eyes. The world as  _ she  _ saw it. The hero of Paris. The girl was born with one of the most powerful miraculous. One that had been missing for the last hundred years. 

The raw power the girl had, that shimmering power beneath her skin, was clawing at him. 

“ _ Release that anger. Bottled up in this small body. Everyone depends on you, a child.”  _ Monarch whispered softly. Marinette acted on his voice, moving under his trance. 

“Don’t listen to him my lady,” his voice was loud and booming, controlling the situation. Ladybug paused, the two most powerful incarnates on opposite sides. 

“Fight him, this isn’t you.” Chat called out. Ladybug’s blue eyes focused on him, calling another lucky charm, the sword falling easily into her hand. 

“Sorry kitty, this bug works alone now.” Marinette called out, her voice cold and monotoned. Felix watched it all play out. Taking the cat boy in. The resemblance, the familiarity. 

Marinette was fighting back, with the sudden appearance of her partner, that confidence she lacked, what had made him able to take over, was gone. 

“ _ Get rid of him,”  _ Monarch ordered. Ladybug leaned forward, piercing her sword at her former partner. Monarch watched, the two moving as if in a dance. Their movements like liquid as they dodged and weaved together in perfect sync. He felt their bond through his own power. It fought against his presence. His control slipping, as the fight continued. Damage was being done, but nothing like Chloé had wanted. None of this was how Chloé had wanted it. 

He had failed her. 

He had let Chloé down, the one person he never wanted to disappoint. He felt himself get pulled from Marinette, the butterfly fluttering from her earring before Chat destroyed it. 

Felix opened his eyes, his small dark room greeting him back from the light of the world. He heard the mayor talking outside his room, nothing different. He waited for Chloe to find himself, to drag him out of his dark hole and demand he leave her alone. 

He felt fear. 

Fear of being left and forgotten in the darkness. To lose his only friend. He closed his eyes, wishing his could use his butterflies to escape the room again. 

The door opened, the harsh light making him wince as the person entered. Heels clicked against the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I failed,” Felix said remorsefully. Chloe leaned against the wall, refusing to look at him. 

“You did, the mangy feline wasn’t supposed to interfere.” Chloé replied. Felix remained quiet, letting her seethe with anger. It was best to let her rant and rave before stuttering any excuses. 

“Come, I’ve talked with daddy, and you are to stay with me.” Chloé ordered, turning to the door to walk back into the light. 

Hope, the light brought hope,  _ she  _ brought him hope. 

“Yes my Queen,” Felix smiles, following her to the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix eyed his new room, it was slightly bigger and very bright. Nothing like his dark closet. 

“Daddy doesn’t want you seen or heard.” Chloe said as she appeared through a door. Felix nodded, he was used to that. Her hair was down, her lips in a tight pout. She was angry. 

“I let you down, I’m sorry,” he whispered, bowing his head. Chloe’s footsteps came closer, but he refused to look up. If it were anyone else, he would have just rolled his eyes and put up indifference. But this was Chloé, his queen, his light. 

He could not disappoint her.

Her fingers curled at his chin, forcing his face up. He looked into her eyes, they didn’t hold anger, nor the annoyance she usually showed to others. 

“Felix, you are like me, you come from high class and have powers.” She smiled, petting his hair with her free hand. He closed his eyes, feeling safe, loved.

“We failed this time, but we won’t for long.” She stepped back, the tips of her fingertips at the edge of his chin. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered, and he did so without hesitation. His lips pressed to hers, melting at the sensation of his first kiss. When she pulled away, the disappointment showed on his face. 

“Kneel before me, and never disobey me.” Chloé ordered as Felix dropped to his knees, his reply soft on his lips.

“Yes your majesty,”

Chloe smiled at how easily he obeyed her, how she could manipulate him. Her perfect stooge. Even Sabrina could never be this loyal. And he had power, a child could easily ruin the perfect likes of Ladybug and Chat Noir, a merger of submission and emotion. It was beautiful. 

“You belong to me Felix, I saved you. Remember that.” Chloé said, stroking his blond hair. The long game was in motion, but she still had all the fun short games to play. She just had too change targets. Take down the weaker of the two. Take down Adrien Agreste...

Felix felt the shift, felt her emotions flutter like the wings of the butterflies he commanded. He acted on impulse, touching her cheek with his fingertips, a tender touch that made her eyes widen before he moved his hand to grab a fist full of blond hair, pulling her down to kneel with him.

She was a butterfly, beautiful and vibrant, the colors of blue, black, and green. He smiled as something else took over,  _ the monarch  _ took over. 

This was the monster everyone feared, the beasts everyone knew the miraculous children could be. 

He heard her call his name, but she was silenced by his fingers in her mouth, twisting the wet muscle between his fingers with a twisted grin. If he could control butterflies and emotion,  _ he  _ could control  _ her.  _

‘No!’ A small voice was screaming, begging him to release the bratty girl who wiggled and growled below him. Monarch ripped away her clothes, she was beautiful naked as she was clothed. 

“Felix is weak, we agree with this.” Monarch smiled, letting his free hand trace her body. Chloe blinked one fear, watching her pet turn from timid to this in moments. 

Taking control, taking the lead from her. This new Felix, she low key loved it. 

“You need me. And I need you.” Felix told her, his eyes never leaving her body. She wanted his body, he would take hers. 

“So like what, I'm  _ your  _ slave?” She asked, her tone repulsed but her eyes read intrigue. Felix smiled, pinching one of her nipples and enjoying her gasp as her body lifted. 

“In a sexual way, yes.” He replied bluntly. Chloe swallowed as Felix took control of her for the first time, his and her mind becoming one. He was in full control, and she, along for the ride. 


	6. Chapter 6

His closet-like room was back, but this time, he wasn’t alone. The man before him was dressed in a butler like outfit. His purple hair cut short and eyes sad. 

“Your power has become corrupted,” it said. Felix looked on confused, as the man spoke again.

“I am Nooroo, the kwami of your power. It has become perverted and abused. Used by others for too long.” The kwami explained. Felix clutched at his chest. He remembered Chloé, how she looked after the monarch had used her. 

“How do I protect her,” Felix asked, needing to know. He couldn’t let anything else happen to Chloé. 

“You can’t control it,” Nooroo stated calmly, he had no emotion, he controlled it. 

“You can though, it’s your power!” Felix snapped in anger. Now a look of annoyance and anger flashed in the kwami’s eyes. 

“Find Duusuu’s holder,” the kwami said, “all kwami have a partner power.” With that, he was gone. 

Balance, was he unbalanced? Was that why this monster was happening?

Nooroo smiled before nodding his head. The room and the kwami disappeared, leaving him alone in his big room. He was scared to use his power again, finding Duusuu’s holder without it though, would be tough...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was quiet, too quiet. Adrien purred against her side, trying to give his partner some comfort. She had become an akuma,  _ Ladybug,  _ had been used against them. It was all anyone could talk about. It didn’t matter that she hadn’t caused mass damage, it was the fact that she was even in the situation to begin with. 

Whispers surrounded them, eyes followed them. The dynamic duo were once seen as invincible. Paris learned nothing was invincible.  _ He learned _ nothing was invincible. 

“I want to go home,” Marinette whispered. Adrien nodded, usually it was him who took the akuma, him that shouldered this guilt. His lady, his princess, held that burden now, and he hated it. 

Standing up, the two quietly left the school. Noone stopped them. 

The way to the bakery was silent, Marinette practically dragging Adrien towards her home. They entered the side door, keeping quiet as voices from the inside of the bakery drifted into the main home’s kitchen. 

“You want to talk about it?” Adrien asked as they entered the bedroom. Marinette shook her head, sitting on the chaise and pulling her knees to her chest. Adrien took the seat across from her, his green eyes watching carefully. What if the monarch struck again, what if it was worse this time. The enemy had broken Paris’s hero. 

“Fu talk to you yet?” Adrien asked. The elusive guardian always sought her out during problems. She was her favorite. Adrien didn’t care much for him though. The old man seemed to be keeping too many secrets for his liking. 

“No, he hasn’t. I’ve disappointed him though, I know it.” Marinette whispered, her voice wavering with tears. Adrien moved closer, bringing her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth gently as he kissed the top of her head. She didn’t need to worry about hurting the old man, he wasn’t worth her tears. The monarch would pay for hurting his lady. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, the lightness of them and the scent let him know it was Sabine coming up to check on her daughter. 

“Your mother is coming,” Adrien whispered, hating how Marinette buried her face in his neck trying to hide her shame. Adrien held her tighter as the door opened. 

“Adrien?” Sabine questioned as she spotted the black cat curled around her daughter. A protective growl and hiss emmeted from him as Marinette petted his hair. 

“I’ll let your parents know you are here.” Sabine said closing the door and leaving, not wanting to interfere with the protective cat and his injured partner. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe eyed Felix as he entered the room. He was back to his timid self, not meeting her eyes. She waited for him to approach, wondering if the effects of last night would return. Subconsciously, she rubbed at the bruise forming around her neck. Her head shot up and her eyes met his, when his soft touch replaced her own.

“This should never have happened,” he whispered, his voice filled with self hate as he lightly caressed the bruise. He could feel the monarch flutter at the mark of the butterfly that bruised her throat. 

“Well it did,” Chloe snapped, reverting back into her snobbish habit. Felix felt the demon in his soar at the attitude, but he forced it down. She pulled away from him, turning to the bathroom to apply make-up to cover the spot. 

“You should use that monster of yours to help me instead of giving me a good ride.” she called making Felix blush at the act he was only a passenger in. His hand curled into a fist, his monster, his corruption. How many others had this problem? He had to find Duusuu, discover how that person could aid him. He didn’t even know what kind of user Duusuu was. He needed a library. 

“I’m going out,” he suddenly announced. Chloe paused her foundation and looked over.

“Out?” she repeated. Felix looked over bored.

“Yes, out, or does my leash not reach that far?” he asked, unable to help the bite in his tone. Chloe faced the mirror again, this time applying her make-up slower. Felix kept his mouth shut, fear of his monster taking over as it boiled beneath the surface of his skin. 

“Not going to say anything,” Chloe asked, her attitude and tone suggesting she was actually testing him. Spurring his corruption, tempting it. Felix glared at her, his eyes letting her know just how close to danger she walked. The venom of her tone the proof of her powers as the silk wings on her back fluttered and she buzzed with her own concealed anger. Their silent match seemed to hold for a few more moments before Chloe’s phone went off. Felix smirked before turning on his heel. 

“I’ll find you later,” he promised before walking out the door, his clothes hiding any proof of his powers. The sunlight was bright to his eyes, it always was. But he was drawn to it, the sunlight warming his skin as he walked towards the library downtown. There was a section only Miraculous children were allowed to use, his hope was to access it. There, the complete history recorded by the guardians, was kept. 

He was lucky he lived in Paris, the major cities were the only place the records were kept. He boarded a subway, keeping his distance from other passengers. He felt the monarch whispering, calling to be let out. Maybe he did need a leash, be kept close and watched. He wasn’t safe, but, maybe that was what Chloe needed for her master plan. Someone so evil she seemed nice. 

He closed his eyes, the darkness welcoming as he looked at his reflection. The twisted version of him watching his every move. Waiting for him to become weak and take over. 

“You realize that Chloe is not the partner you wished for.” it said, hearing his voice from the monster made Felix shiver. “Duusuu fits you, completes you.” the monarch continued. The voice was soft and hypnotizing. The monster who Paris feared. 

“Even if that is so, she is still someone precious too me.” Felix admitted. The monarch smiled, its twisted grin making it seem crazed. 

“Careful, I control emotions, and can twist them however I want. Your own emotions are no different.” The monarch warned. Felix went quiet, scared of what the demon would do. What the corrupted kwami would make him do to her. Did he have more to worry about than a bruise on her skin?

“We’re here,” the monarch announced in a sing-song tone...


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette looked at the image of her mother. The akumatized form she had taken. There had been no change, Adrien had smelled the deception. The false smile, the fake happiness. 

_ Grin,  _ was her new name. Her goal was to make people happy and her target was Marinette. Adrien pushes her frozen from behind him, hissing at the akumatized mother. 

“You won’t go near her,” Adrien growled, his hand held out ready to destroy what came at them. Marinette held onto his shirt, her face buried between his shoulder blades. 

He felt the tug in their link, her fear and disappointment. 

“Come on my lady, you got this. I believe in you. I always believe in you.” Adrien smiled, he dodged another attack, pushing Ladybug back as well. Keeping her from harm as she regained the confidence her akumatization had cost her.

Adrien looked around, trying to find something to help them, when he spotted a teen watching them. It was like looking at a reflection, his heart stopped. It was all  _ Grin  _ needed to get the upper hand on the heroes. 

Marinette and Adrien we’re separated,  _ Grin  _ going after Ladybug as Chat Noir hissed. He needed to save his lady, and to do that, he had to investigate the blond,  _ the monarch.  _

“Lost Kitty?” Monarch asked as the black cat landed behind him. The similarity, it was like seeing a reflection in the mirror. 

“Felix,” Adrien whispered. This was his cousin, the very cousin who went missing so long ago after his aunt and uncle's death. 

“Your lady needs you.” The monarch continued. Adrien narrowed his eyes, the argument of attacking or not flashing behind green eyes. 

“Why are you doing this?” Adrien finally asked. Felix looked over with a bored expression. He walked forward, a grin flashing on his features. 

“With you and ladybug powerless,  _ she  _ will be the queen, the one everyone loves.” Felix explained. He was not ashamed of his goal. His Chloé would be the one praised. Her face would be everywhere. Not these two undeserving things. He lifted his sword, that same bored expression on his face. No, it wasn’t boredom, he was expressionless. 

“She said don’t kill you, she is benevolent. I’m not.” Felix lunges forward, striking without care as Adrien dodged, grateful for his years of fencing practice. He grabbed the baton he kept hidden under his shirt, blocking and parrying all attacks as best he could. 

He could hear the screams and the fighting beyond. Marinette needed him. 

“Felix please! Stop, let’s go home! Mom has been worried for you since you went missing.” Adrien said, trying to calm his cousin down. Did Felix even know him anymore?

The Monarch stopped, his glare making Adrien wilt.

“Worried for me? They had the power to find me, they had you!” Felix snarled before regaining his emotion. “But, with Ladybug, I can fix everything.  _ She  _ can fix everything.  _ You  _ on the other hand are of no use to me.” Felix lunged again, Adrien was too stunned to react, but metal hit metal as Marinette stood before him taking the block. 

She looked battered, her hair down on one side and her wings tattered, her clothes torn and ragged. 

“You want me, here I am mothbrain.” She snarled letting the pure white butterfly she had cleansed from her mother, fly away. 

“Who are you working for?” She demanded, standing protective between Adrien and his cousin. Felix growled, his akuma defeated and his enemy regrouped before him. Smirking, he allowed his wings to shield him in a cocoon before dispersing into hundreds of his little purple butterflies. 

“Didn’t know he could do that,” Adrien whispered before closing his eyes and concentrating. 

“Kitty, what are you doing now?” Marinette asked. 

“Trying to turn into hundreds of cats.” He replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien hunched over his desk without seeing the work before him. He was too preoccupied by the current events that had taken place hours before. Now at home, locked away in his glass cage, he could think. 

Felix was back, Felix was their enemy. He wanted Marinette. No, he wanted Ladybug. 

Did he know the extent of that power? Who was pulling his strings? So many questions and Adrien was lost on each one. He should focus on the main one Marinette had brought up, why was he so angry at the Agreste family?  _ His  _ family. He had to talk with his parents. But, what would they say, they already didn’t like the prophecy his life had become. The danger he willingly put himself in each day because of his cousin. 

And then there was Marinette, did he dare endanger her further? His fingers rapped against the desktop as he tried to think of an answer. He was the embodiment of bad luck, and recent events had solidified his miraculous power. 

His fingers stopped, curling into a fist as destruction buzzed around his hand. Reaching out, he touched the apple that rested beside his computer, watching it decay at his touch. 

“Everything alright?” his mother's voice was both calming and fear inducing. He looked over, green eyes meeting their twin. His mother was the female version of him, a gentle soul that could twist to be your worst nightmare. 

“Having trouble controlling your power?” she continued, the friendly tone hiding the wicked venom under her words. She didn’t have powers, neither of his parents did as far as he knew. It was just his generations the new abilities had chosen, but he suspected something resided inside them. Or maybe his own power of luck just made his life miserable out of spite.

Her hands rested on his shoulders, her face leaning down as her lips pressed gently against his cheek. Her nails dug into his shoulders though, letting him know her anger.

“I saw the news, I know you are hiding something from us.” she whispered into his ear. The true reason for her surprise visit made itself known. Adrien swallowed, he couldn’t lie to her like this and he was starting to believe she probably did hold some ghost of a power. 

“Why does Felix hate us?” he asked, releasing a sigh of relief when his mother moved away from him. That relief was gone instantly under her cold gaze. This was what made his parents so similar. Their disappointment and fear of him. Their shared hatred for their only child. 

“Because of you,” she replied before leaving the room and leaving him with even more questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix glared at the book he had found. It was a sort of grimoire. A collection of all the miraculous and their powers. The monster was speaking as always, calling him to the darkside. His broken miraculous. He had to find this Duusuu user, this peacock. He slammed the book shut and growled as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on making the voice silent. Making Nooroo silent. 

He had come face to face with his cousin. Memories he had buried, returning like burning embers raging to life. He needed ladybug’s power to fix everything. To make things right. His eyes landed on a new passage, this one about the very enemy he fought against.

A wish. 

Combined they could grant one wish, but balance was required. Equivalent exchange. 

A wish. 

To have his family back, or to have his Chloé the new queen of Paris? 

He couldn’t have both. 

“And why not?” The voice cooed as warm arms circled around his neck from behind. He tensed, keeping his face Neutral and calm. 

“Why not have both your family and Chloe? The wish is granted as  _ you  _ make it.” She smiled, her mouth at his ear, lips brushing against his skin. 

“Who are you?” Felix asked, keeping his eyes on the closed book. Shuffling of clothes before the chair beside him was pulled back and an auburn haired girl took the seat. 

“Call me Pavona,” she smiled, extending her hand to the boy beside her. “And I know all about you Monarch,”


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe didn’t like waiting.  _ She  _ was the one  _ waited  _ on hand and foot. For Felix to leave her like this, waiting in their secret hideout was outrageous and utterly ridiculous. She was queen,  _ his  _ queen. He should be moving mountains for her! 

Instead, here she was pacing this abandoned room looking for the monarch, but that required work, and she refused to do that alone. Who knew what goody-two-shoes was waiting to strike. Her blue eyes scanned the area half expecting to find Marinette looking back. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, of course Miss Perfect, everyone loved her. The symbol of peace. A common baker girl born with the ultimate power of good.

“Someone seems angry,” his voice, cold and calm, brought her anger to both a boil and a calming temperature. 

“You are late,” she hissed, examining her nails, pretending the wait hadn’t upset her. She turned, expecting to see Felix alone, but the girl that stood beside him 32was not invisible. Chloe smelt the evil. Her wings ruffled as she buzzed in annoyance and anger. 

“Who are you?” Chloe demanded, hands on her hips. Her words spat out like venom but the new girl simply smiled. 

“I am Pavona,” she introduced, making Chloe’s eye twitch. Already she hated the girl, but put two vipers alone in a cage and one was sure to eat the other. 

“I need her to help control my powers,” Felix explained in the same calm tone he had kept since arriving. Chloe rolled her eyes, still keeping an eye on the new girl. 

“And why is she needed? I could help if you let me.” Chloe replied. Felix said nothing as Pavona walked over to hug him from behind. The sudden surge of jealousy was not easy to choke down as she watched them. Memories of the other night flashed through her mind like a silent movie. The marks left behind on her body was another reminder of the monarch's cruel alter ego. 

“She is the user of Duusuu, the one that matches my own power like the black cat and ladybug.” Felix explained as he returned to Chloe’s side. Pavona smiled in a fake innocence as Chloe scoffed. 

“Whatever, so you have a new partner.” she snapped, turning to sit in a chair away from the new duo. Felix smirked as he followed her with his eyes.

“Jealous?” he asked, he could use that, use his queen. It may keep her out of connection with him. She was spoilt and hated anyway, no one would suspect anything. 

“I am not, why should  _ I  _ be jealous?” she demanded, her posh attitude echoing throughout the empty room. Felix moved forward, only to be stopped by a purple feathered fan. Pavona smiled as she took a feather from the fan and whispered into it. Slowly, the feather floated from her open palm towards Felix’s butterfly brooch he was given by the mayor. 

Purple sludge bubbled beside him as a replica of himself emerged. A perfect copy. He blinked confused.

“It can not be destroyed unless the object it’s amok is connected to is destroyed. A perfect copy for you to use however you wish.” Pavona explained. Felix narrowed his eyes at the copy, it seemed small and timid. Shy. 

“You will notice, this copy does not have the power of the broken miraculous. It is you, before the break.” the illusionist said. Felix ran his fingertips over his clone, amazed by the detail. 

  
“Creepy,” Chloé huffed from her seat, eyeing the sudden occurrence. Pavona ignored her, watching Felix marvel at her power. Chloé felt uneasy, there were now  _ two  _ of Felix. This new girl was not to be trusted,


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette was more careful as she went on her patrols of the city. Her wings catching the setting sun, the colors of twilight casting warm shadows over her bright form. Below her, the black cat, her partner, was racing across the rooftops with gentle ease. His moments of freedom, the bliss of enjoyment on his face. 

It was in these moments that she wished there wasn’t a bad guy, that they could be normal teenagers. She landed on a random rooftop, her wings folding against her back. Softly, Chat landed beside her, gentle eyes watching her as he leaned on the staff he used as his primary weapon. 

“Something up my lady?” he asked, his eyes sparkling and warm as the fading summer days. Marinette blushed at his nickname before shaking her head. 

“These new enemies, the monarch, he is your cousin, right?” she asked, wanting again to confirm the new events her brain refused to acknowledge. Adrien nodded, watching her closely as he adjusted the black mask over his eyes. 

“I really couldn’t tell you much about him. I asked my mother last night, but...” he trailed off, his parents were a touchy subject for him, and Marinette normally refrained from talking about them. This time though, it was important. Reaching out, she touched his shoulder, eyes narrowing at her friend's flinch. 

It was unsaid, the silent battle in their eyes, the slow dance like fire and ice. He was always reluctant to talk of his family but she had to know, the fate of Paris was at stake. This was their destiny and even he couldn’t fight that.

“Chat,” she used his hero name, hoping that the mask would help him open up. Chat wasn’t famous when he wore the mask, he wasn’t expected to uphold a family name. He was loyal to her and only her. 

He averted his eyes, it was a sign. A line he couldn’t cross yet was approaching, she didn’t dare press more. Not now anyway. 

“Let me look into it first,” he finally whispered. She nodded, this was his way of keeping her away. She hated watching her cat retreat from her. She wanted to reach out and help him, to take away the fear he failed to hide from her. 

“You’ll let me know if something happens, right?” she asked, watching his tail flick softly at his side.

“Of course my lady, it’s our job to stop the bad guys.” he replied. Marinette wished it wasn’t his family they were fighting.

~~~~~~~

Chloe didn’t like this new clone. This version of Felix was cold and empty, nothing like the warmth of the real thing. No, the real Felix had life, and currently, he was at the side of the new girl and not her. 

Was she jealous, no. A Bourgeois was never jealous, they had too much pride for that. Simply put, she was annoyed. For Felix to  _ choose  _ to spend time with a nobody was ridiculous. She was right here, a queen, an heir to the Parisian throne. 

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” she scoffed, pulling out her cell phone and hitting the name highlighted. Placing it at her ear, she waited for the other to pick up. 

“Hello Chloe, what can I do for you?” The springy voice of Sabrina made the heiress smile. She had befriended the police chief's daughter on a whim, happy with how it had paid off now. 

“Sabrina, I have something to ask you, come to my room.” with that she ended the call, knowing the other girl would show up in moments, eager to please the mayor’s daughter. 

“What was that about?” a voice asked, a hint of japanese in their accent. Chloe looked into the shadows seeing the golden eyes of the monster. 

“You will see, I have someone I need to watch,” Chloe smiled as the dragon monster walked closer, it’s red tail dragging behind her. A red clawed hand caressed the blonde's face, her thumb gently gliding over the fresh bruise left by the monarch. 

“You know I will do anything for you,” the dragon whispered, golden eyes dulled from the butterfly mask. Chloe hummed as she kissed the monster created by the butterfly. 

“Only because he wills it, lover of Adrien.” Chloe replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien walked into his home and glanced at his father’s home office. Would it even help him? His parents had never been on board with his powers. Glancing at his gloved hand, he made a fist before heading up the stairs. He would try to deal with things first before they got worse. The idea that his family was involved in everything was horrid, but sadly made sense. 

Climbing up the stairs he made up his mind to check the family library that night once everyone was asleep. He was too young to remember what exactly happened with his cousin, but to think his family had something to do with that. It sadly made sense, Felix hated them, so there had to be a reason. 

He sat at his computer desk and turned it on. He would look around the internet first. His family and Felix were famous, the news was required to follow them. After an hour of searching,he found nothing, not even evidence of his cousin being a miraculous child. 

If the press didn’t know, did his parents?

Was he the only one aside from Marinette who knew the truth. No, that couldn’t be the truth. If he and she were the only ones, then why had his mother acted as she had last night?

He reached up and held his shoulder, his mother's nail prints were still visible. Cursing, he went to the shower, maybe what he wanted wasn’t just in his family library, maybe it was time he read up at the main library in the book of Guardians. 

The time came for him to sneak out, careful to not be heard, he used his abilities as the black cat and snuck into the giant family library. His eyesight was perfect at night. A gift from the black cat god apparently. He searched each book shelf and book until the early morning rays began soaking the room in its beams. 

With a yawn, Adrien forced himself to shut the current book that held nothing. Maybe they wouldn’t keep such sensitive info out in the open. As much as he hated it, it was time to ask for help. 

Adrien snuck back up to his room before entering his bathroom again to freshen up. His black ears twitched as his tail curled against his thigh. The cold air had never felt good to his bare skin. He flexed his gloved hands, they were never uncovered unless he was using his power.

“Nice shower,” he yowled, jumping in the air and twisting his body as he pressed himself in a corner and hissed. Raven hair clung to her naked body, the long dragon tail curled against the showers floor. 

“K-Kagami?” Adrien whispered as the cursed user smiled, her fangs glistening.

“I heard you met the butterfly user.” she remarked, moving forward and grabbing his hands, placing Adrien’s hands over her breasts. His blush was scarlet, matching the color of her dragon skin. 

“You were not this nervous before.” Kagami smiled, lifting Adrien’s chin with the tip of her tail. 

“I didn’t have a girlfriend before,” Adrien replied. Kagami chuckled, her finger moving from his chin and down to between his legs, tracing his balls and cock. 

“I don’t see your girlfriend now,” Kagami whispered, her lips against his ear. Adrien pressed himself closer to the shower wall. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Ka-Kagami, please,” he whimpered, closing his eyes and staying still under her claws. 

“You want to save her right?” Kagami asked, her tongue lapping at his ear and cheek. Adrien hummed, no longer trusting his mouth under the ministrations of his ex girlfriend. This was the bad luck of the black cat, he hated it. He was indeed a cursed hero. 

“I’ll give you what you want, if you give me what I want.” she began pumping his hardening cock, and Adrien growled. Indeed a cursed hero. 


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette sat in her bed examining herself in the mirror. Her wings were limp at her back, her usual happy demeanor was gone. She was expected to save Paris, to keep the bad guys at bay. 

So far, this enemy seemed to be targeting her. Her mother, school. She was lucky Adrien was by her side. Her unlucky black cat. 

“Marinette?” Her mother’s voice was calm, a reminder that she and Paris held nothing against her for being akumatized. 

“Hi mom,” Marinette greeted. She was a guardian in training, she held all the worries on her shoulders. Some days, she just wanted to toss this destiny away, to die and let the next holder take this nightmare. 

Sabine sat beside her daughter and smiled. Marinette felt her mother’s fingers glide over her wings. 

“Your father and I were so honored to discover our daughter was the next Ladybug. You are so strong Marinette, we are so proud of you.” She beamed. 

“You say that, but I don’t feel strong at all. I feel stressed and I don’t know how to control it.” Marinette whispered. Sabine smiled as she hugged her daughter. 

“If meditating and tea doesn’t work, then we can add two hours of you time to the day.” Sabine said with a smile. Marinette thought for a moment, she would enjoy that. 

“Thanks Mom,” she smiled softly. Sabine kissed the top of her daughter's head before standing up. 

“Your father is taking us out tonight for our monthly eat out, so get ready.” Sabine smiled leaving the room. Marinette fell back on her bed. Maybe her and Adrien needed to talk. Did he have these same thoughts? His civilian life was just as busy as his hero life. Her kitty had it worse. She had no room to complain. 

Sending a quick text to her partner, she stood up and smiled. Her mom was right, she would add two more hours of relaxation to her schedule, and try to move on. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Felix huddled in his corner, the shadows of the sun dancing across the floor of his hotel room. Pavona watching him from her chair, her fox-like eyes nothing like the peacock she possessed. She was indeed a caster of lies though. 

“I was told it would stop with you nearby.” Felix snapped, the Monarch fighting for control he didn’t want to give. Pavona stood up and walked forward, kneeling before him and cradling his face in her hand. 

“Dussu, Nooroo, unify,” she whispered, the voices in his head stopped, everything seemed to still.

“We can’t stay unified for long, it’s too dangerous.” she said, wrapping her arms around the timid Felix. They were silent, until Felix whispered into the darkness of their connected minds.

“Lila Rossi,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sabrina hated spying for Chloe, but she would always do anything for her friend. She had no miraculous power, she had always wanted one, but the gifts had been given. 

Marinette and her family looked so happy, she was envious of them. Maybe it was the power of the ladybug? Yes, that was the source of their happiness. She clicked pictures, making sure she missed nothing for Chloe. She had a mission, and she would complete it. Her heart stopped, or at least stuttered when she saw the dark shadow of Chat Noir, leap across the roof and land across from her. 

She hid behind the trash, hoping the awful smell masked her own scent. Adrien acted goofy and laid back, but his senses were perfect. He walked towards the resturant that Marinette sat in with her family. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't been found. 

“Spying?” Kagami asked from beside her, earning a piercing scream from the police chief's daughter. 


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien smiled as he sat beside Marinette, kissing her cheek. He would hide the fact that he cheated with Kagami. His girlfriend had too much on her plate as it was. The blackmail didn’t need to be added. Kagami had explained a lot to him. Told him things he both believed and yet didn’t want to believe. 

He smiled, putting on a mask of innocence as he always did when he wanted to fool the world. But, Marinette had a knack for seeing through those masks and he hoped for once she would be fooled by this one. 

His ears had picked up on a scream when he entered, but there had been no other signs of distress. Maybe he should have used that as an excuse to avoid coming. No, that would have brought more questions he didn’t want. 

The book of guardians was in his bag, ready to be read. If he could discover a way to understand his cousin's actions, then maybe this would be over soon and the worry and stress Marinette was constantly under, would disappear. At least some of it anyway. 

“Your tense,” Marinette whispered, reminding Adrien of their link as Miraculous yin and yang. 

“A lot on my plate,” he admitted, making her nod. She could understand and relate to that. Dinner was filled with laughter from her parents, but the two teenagers, as most as they tried, could only smile. The stress in their eyes, a reminder of the destiny the two had been born with. Unlike Marinette’s parents, his didn’t really care if he was a hero or not. Adrien Agreste was still the face of  _ Gabriel _ .

His schedule remained packed with very little, if any, time for himself. These dinner’s were the most in his civilian life, that he was given a chance to breathe. He fingered his gloved hand, his curse. If it was true, his family and their choices, had led to this new war he and his friends had to face now. 

His eyes turned to the skyline of Paris. Out there, other hero’s jumped from rooftops. The stress of being chosen, much different for them than it was for him and Mari. no one looked for them to make a grand wish that would end the world or worse. No, it was just he and Mari he had to protect and keep safe.

Not for the first time, did running away to his girlfriends cross his mind. But he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t put more stress on her than needed. He would take care of his family on his own. He would meet with his cousin tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Lila wasn’t far from Felix's side as he greeted Chloe and Kagami. The cursed miraculous user bowed her head as she walked over to the far wall and out of the way. Lila moved beside her. 

“Sabrina was watching Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe began, her arms crossed and guarded, to the man before her. Was it Felix, or the monarch who stood before her? Which version had that liar returned to her?

“And?” Felix asked, raising a brow. Chloe scoffed as she tossed back her hair. 

“And, it means she may have found something if you are still interested in helping me.” she barked. Felix had the decency to look hurt as she moved to sit down. 

“She is stressed, striking her now would be a wise move. Take everything from her until she is so distressed she will get rid of herself for me.” Chloe beamed, glad she could do so little for so much. She could already see herself as head of the school and Dupain-Cheng gone. 

“Is that all you want? Not ultimate power, or something else?” he asked, eyeing her with an emotion Chloe didn’t understand. Felix was usually easy to read, his emotions on his sleeve. He himself was able to read the emotions of others, did she have an emotion he was reflecting? 

“What else could I want?” she asked, wishing the other two were not present at the moment. For some reason, she wasn’t eager to be the center of attention right now. He moved forward, that smile still present. 

“Pavona cleared my mind, I understand that want, that need I’ve had when you're around. You have that same emotion Chloe, I can feel it.” he leaned down, a hand on each armrest as he hovered over her. 

“The mayor's daughter doesn’t want control all the time.” he said before kissing her lips. No, the other two girls did not need to be here.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien searched for his cousin at the Grande Paris, but he had found nothing, and the night was silent. Anger bubbled inside of him as he ungloved his hand and pressed it to the picture beside him, watching it disintegrate to dust. His mind was racing, just how evil was his family? Was he evil by default?

If Marinette found out, just what trouble would she bring down on herself? Adrien gloved his hand again, before heading back into the Paris night. He wanted his warm bed but doubted it was safe anymore. 

His parents knew who he was, the whole city did. He and Mari were famous, more famous than his civilian model job. He stopped at the fork of houses. One way took him back to Marinette, the other took him back to the mansion. Live a lie, carry the guilt of his knowledge he could have ended his girlfriend’s stress, or go to her, curl against her and share that burden with her?

“So, you are carrying a secret,” Ladybug’s voice made him jump, a yowl of fear escaping him as he turns to face her. She hovered over the roof, her wings flapping fast as a hummingbird as she crossed her arms. 

“My lady,” he tried, only to falter. He couldn’t lie to her again, not while this vulnerable. She understood, letting herself land softly on the roof as her kitty approached her side. His soft purrs were loud as he rested his head on her shoulder. Marinette scratched his head, holding him as he gathered his thoughts. She would wait all night if she had to, to help her kitty...

~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette closed her locker before walking towards the bathroom. Last night had been long and unexpected. Everything Adrien had said pulled at her nerves. They cried together, spoke strategy, and above all else, she had pulled him to her home. 

Her body still felt warm from him being curled around her. She entered the bathroom, heading for the stall in the back, when she heard footsteps follow her. Thinking nothing of it, she finished her business, before going to wash her hands. Standing at the sinks though, was a girl she had never seen before. Cautiously, she continued her task, reaching to grab a towel, when the new girl blocked her way. 

“You should stay away from the Agreste boy,” she warned, her voice low and venomous. Marinette blinked before narrowing her eyes. 

“And why should I?” she asked, “He is my partner,” Marinette said, her body humming with danger. She felt it in the air, she had to escape. The girl stepped closer, their faces inches apart. Marinette felt the presence of another miraculous holder, nothing like the familiar presence of her partner and friends. 

“He and his family won’t be around much longer,” she warned with a smile. 

“And if I don’t leave?” Marinette asked. The girl frowned before smiling wider.

“You and your family will die as well.” she smiled, giggling before turning to leave the bathroom. Marinette hesitated, her feeling of dread paralyzing her for only a moment before her feet carried her out the door. Adrien stood there, the girl before him holding his hand over her heart. 

“I’m Lila, Lila Rossi, a pleasure to meet you.” she was saying as Marinette moved closer to her partner and lover. By his side, she felt safer, and by the way he suddenly held himself, he felt her fear. 

She saw his eyes turn to slits. At this moment, he was more Chat Noir than Adrien Agreste. His anger was bubbling to the surface, and Marinette knew she had to do something. Lila was standing before death with a smile, oblivious to the fact that the hand she held over her heart, an ungloved hand, could kill her. 

“Adrien, it’s okay,” Marinette said, placing a calming hand on his upper arm. She leaned against his back, feeling his tail wrap around her waist. 

“Let’s go, Kitty,” she urged. Lila glared at her, the smile never leaving. 

“Bummer, as a non-miraculous user, it’s cool meeting the ladybug and black cat,” Lila said. Adrien pulled away his hand, moving to put his glove back on. 

“Pleasure, but we have to go now,” Marinette explained before leading her cat away. Lila was dead if he ever found out about her threat to the hero in the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien was on edge as he sat beside Marinette as she worked on her newest design. She refused to talk about what had happened earlier with Lila, likewise, he refused to tell about how he felt towards the new girl. 

“I had sex with the dragon princess Kagami,” Adrien whispered as he leaned his head on Marinette’s leg. Marinette continued her work, listening to Adrien talk. 

“I enjoyed it,” he continued, watching her closely. 

“Why tell me this?” Marinette asked quietly. Adrien sat up, this time, he refused to look at her. Marinette stopped working as well, giving him her full attention. 

“Chat Noir isn’t a good partner for you.” he finally said, the emotion in his words making Marinette’s stomach fall. “My family is responsible for everything, the enemy is getting worse, and all I bring is misfortune for you,” he spoke. Marinette stood up, her eyes flashing with anger and sadness. 

“You are giving up, leaving, just like that?” she snapped at him. Adrien was quiet, his ears flat against his head as his tail wilted at his side.

“What has gotten into you lately Adrien?” she asked, her emotions making her cry as she clenched her fists. Again, Adrien was silent. She closed her eyes, if she didn’t see it, she wouldn’t have to believe it. 

“I can’t be Ladybug without Chat Noir,” she told him as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips so they could brush against her knuckles. 

“Then I guess Paris lost their heroes,” with those words, he disappeared out the skylight. Marinette waited a few moments before her knees gave out and she fell to the floor in tears. 

Why was he doing this, why was he taking the burden? Had they not agreed to do this together? She screamed, the sound echoing off the walls and making her parents rush to her side. 

Her kitty was an idiot, he was going against a crashing wave. He needed her.

“Marinette?” Sabine called with worry. Marinette looked at her mother, Lila’s warning echoing in her head. The Agreste were the bad guys, then Ladybug would just have to take care of that. 

“I need to save my kitty,” Marinette said as her father handed her the abandoned cell phone on her desk. 

“You're mother and I will help in any way we can,” he told her as he placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Adrien raced across rooftops as he fought back his own tears. His lady deserved this, she didn’t need to be involved in his family’s feud. He was the black cat, destruction was in his blood. 

He landed on the rooftop near his home as Kagami and Chloe smiled before him. 

“Lost kitty?” Chloe asked. Adrien said nothing, watching them carefully. Kagami used her tail to reach out for the Agreste. Adrien took a step back, only to tense up as a set of hands circled around him. 

  
_ ‘Chat Noir, I am Monarch, from here on out, you will be known as Chat Blanc.’  _ The monarch said as Pavona released the Agreste heir. Adrien looked up, his green eyes were dark and dazed. He really was misfortune...


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien felt darkness swirling inside him. He saw his once green eyes now blue, his blond hair now white. His face once showed emotion, now it didn’t. 

“Chat Blanc,” it wasn’t original, straight forward, and a memory of his lady’s cat. 

“You haven’t left the bathroom yet, do I not please you?” Kagami asked from the door. Adrien looked over, he felt nothing. Memories were of Marinette. 

“No, you don’t.” He said walking past her. Maybe Felix had actually done him a favor for once. Maybe doing this task was worth feeling nothing for once. 

He moved like a cat, silent and careful. Across the hall, past the library. His parents slept in different rooms, his mother’s was the closest. He knew he was being watched, that eyes followed him as he moved like a ghost. White and translucent in the darkness. A cold emotionless being. 

He was glad his lady wasn’t among those watching his misdeed. 

He opened his mother’s bedroom door, saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. He still didn’t know the full story, he may never know it. 

Standing over his mother, he realised how much they looked alike. It was no wonder his father hated him. He raised his hand, even his cataclysm was blue. 

“I do love you mom,” he whispered before touching the side of her face. He stayed and watched. Waited as she turned to dust and then became nothing but a memory. He turned to leave, his eyes narrowing when he spotted his father at the door. 

The two stayed still, watching each other. 

“Why don’t you look upset?” Adrien asked. 

“You don’t look too upset for murder either son.” Gabriel replied. Adrien smirked, it was the first time he had been called son by the older man and it seem sincere. 

“Why does Felix hate you and mom, why did you kill his parents?” He asked. Gabriel walked forward, placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Felix is your brother. You are not my biological son. Emilie had an affair with her sister's husband, it’s why you and Felix look so alike.” Gabriel explained. Adrien wondered if surprise would take him later in prison. He watched as the man he called father his whole life, placed his ungloved hand over his heart. 

“I’m glad you finally know the truth,” he whispered before Adrien used his power on him. He watched his father disappear slowly. Watched the lie that was his life disappear. The darkness left him, white turned blond, blue turned green. Chat Blanc disappeared. 

“Funny how life works, isn’t it little brother,” Felix said before leaving in the shadows as police sirens came closer to the home.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien didn’t move as police entered the home. His father, mother, was dead, and it was his fault. He didn’t plan on fighting back. 

“I didn’t want to believe it,” Ladybug’s voice was quiet, quivering with emotion. He didn’t want to hear it. 

“Adrien Agreste, you are under arrest for the murder of the madam and monsuir Gabriel and Emilie Agreste.” Roger announced as he entered the room. Another hero stood behind him, a fox. 

“Chat, kitty, please don’t fight this.” Ladybug begged. The officer walked forward as Ladybug placed his gloves back on his hands. He saw her tears, how much his choice was hurting her. The cuffs were cold on his wrists. He was led away, led away from his lady. He was placed in the back of the cop car, he was being taken away. 

“You love him,” Rena rouge said as she stood, watching beside Ladybug. She nodded, tears in her eyes. 

“Did you manage anything?” Ladybug asked. 

“My illusion followed them as far as the Eiffel Tower, before disappearing.” The fox hero said. Ladybug growled before turning to leave. 

“Felix will talk to me. Go home Alya, tell no one about this.” Marinette ordered. She watched her friend rush off before heading to Gabriel’s home office. Adrien had once told her about the secret room and how to get there. They had used it once as a make out place. 

“You came,” Felix smiled as he turned to eye her. Marinette glared at the man who resembled the man she loved. 

“Adrien is behind bars and you are hiding here,” she snapped. Felix chuckled as he stepped closer. Marinette narrowed her eyes, hatred feeling her. 

“I want to ruin my brother, and as the final act, I use you.” Felix explained, he wasn’t ashamed as Marinette tried to move away from him. 

“I won’t help you hurt him!” She snarled. He slapped her face, sending her to the floor. She was still crying from anger mixed with sadness. 

“You will, you will help me.” He ordered. 

“Why?” Marinette asked. 

“Because he wants it.” Chloé smiled as she walked forward and placed her arms around his waist. Felix looked over at her and kissed her lips. 

Marinette watched them with fear in her eyes. She was in front of the enemy. She was stuck and alone. 

“You will give Chloe and I what we want.” Felix said as he summoned a butterfly. Hands held her down from behind as Lila smiled. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you will now be loyal to Chloe and myself, our loyal slave.” Felix ordered as the butterfly imprinted on her. The purple outline around her eyes darkened as she became pale and nodded her head. She was at her weakest and Felix had taken advantage of that. 

——————-

Adrien was alone in his cell, his hands covered and crossed against his chest. He wore a ring that turned off his powers, a gift from the guardians. 

Solitude, a prison he hated but deserved. He missed Marinette, seeing her face as he was taken away, his curse. 

He had no parents now, no home. 

“You lost, just as I told you.” Kagami said as she stood on the other side of his cell. He looked up at her, eyes narrowed.

“I can free you of course.” She said, waiting on his choice. Adrien shook his head. Kagami narrowed her eyes this time. 

“He and his little gang have ladybug. It’s time to give up.” Kagami told him. Adrien turned his head away, trying to keep destructive thoughts out of his head. 

“He hates you, you know this.” Kagami continued. “He will ruin your life. At least let him do it while you are free.” She whispered. Adrien glared at her, struggling in his bonds. 

“I won’t become a monster like you.” He snapped. Kagami hissed, her tail slashing behind her as she pressed herself to the bars. 

“You already are Chat Noir,” her forked tongue flickered out from between her lips as she walked away. He was left alone again. 

_ ‘She’s right, it’s only a matter of time before Chat Blanc takes control.’ _


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette cowered in her own head, trapped with the monster that was the Monarch. No, he called himself Nooroo, and the kwami was twisted. She was trapped in her mind as the demon forced her onto his lap as he controlled her body. This was a prison she couldn’t escape. She wanted Adrien. 

“Leave her alone Nooroo, use me instead,” Tikki said from her small cage. Her own kwami was trapped and unable to aid her chosen. Nooroo looked over at the red-haired kwami and smiled, it’s tongue lapping along the vein of Marinette’s neck. She shivered, her eyes closing as she remained unable to fight back. Nooroo had control, the warm control felt like a blanket. Safe, calm, anything but the truth that was the monster inside her head. She wanted to scream and call Adrien, to have him come and rescue her from his cousin's cruel grasp. 

“Spread your legs,” Nooroo ordered as her body obeyed. Was mental rape as bad as physical? Tikki was watching from her cage with sad eyes, her translucent wings wrapped around her body as her antennae wilted into her eyes. 

Nooroo was between her legs, teasing her, kissing and licking her inner thighs, his fingertips brushing against the thin slit of her lower lips. She shivered, angered by her mind’s body for betraying her. How it was growing with pleasure, pleasure _ the monster  _ was giving her. 

Outside her mind, Felix had tossed her to Lila, allowing the girl to torture the Ladybug. The former hero of Paris. She had lost, her and Chat Noir had failed as Felix used her power and Chat’s to make Chloe the Queen. Warping the minds of Paris to praise the young blonde. Was she and Adrien forgotten by everyone, even their families?

Her face was gently turned, her eyes looking into the lavender color of Nooroo’s. 

“Pay attention to me, you are in a far worse condition out there than in here,” he told her, kissing her lips. It was gentle, almost like a lover’s kiss. “You belong to me,” the kwami continued to whisper, a finger easing into her. Marinette wanted to cry, but she couldn’t, not in this form. Tikki looked away, closing her eyes and meditating quietly...

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am queen,” Chloe beamed as she fixed her hair. Felix smiled as he watched her, since giving Nooroo ladybug’s mind, his own mind was quiet. He was happy again. 

“I’m happy for you my queen,” he said as Chloe turned and walked over to him, she grabbed his hands and kissed his lips. 

“And you are my king, no longer feared,” she smiled, pushing back his blonde hair. Felix nodded his head, relishing in her touch. He adored being seen by her and only her. No longer did Nooroo control him. With Lila close by and Ladybug trapped within her own head, he was free. 

Chloe sat on his lap, leaning into his chest and closing her eyes. Felix wrapped his arms around her and closed his own eyes.

“You going to mess up your hair my bird,” Felix whispered making Chloe hum softly. 

“I don’t care, Sabrina can just fix it for me,” Chloe said before lifting her head. “She said Kagami took Adrien out of prison. He’s been assigned as her handler.” Chloe whispered. Felix hummed, he, like others, knew what that really meant. He was cursed now, forced to become the animal he was. He had killed.

“Get ready my queen, you have a speech to give.” Felix reminded her, gently helping her off his lap. He watched her walk back to her mirror and sighed. He would give her the world, he had tried to do just that. Did he regret anything he had done? No. Would he do it again? Yes. 

“I love you,” he whispered, watching Chloe pause, her reflection stunned. Felix waited for the words to sink in for her. He held his breath, waiting, filled with fear. A part of him knew he didn’t deserve this, that evil never paid, but if he had only these moments before life came crashing down, then he would take it. 

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled before turning to face him, her eyes wide and sparkling. 

“I love you too,” she replied as she walked over and kissed his lips. He would enjoy it while it lasted...


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien felt pain, his mind seeming to become split as he coward in the dark. Kagami had him locked in some room, he was treated like a wild animal, perhaps he was. He had killed, a miraculous child who killed turned into the beast they represented. Kagami was the most current of the cursed, it seemed he would be the other. 

He glared at his hands, his night vision allowing him to see as if the lights were on. He was already changing, Marinette wouldn’t love him, she couldn’t love him. Not in this form.

The door opened as Kagami entered the room. Her dragon features seemed more intense in his eyes. He paid more attention to her now. He watched her place food and water on the table by the door. It was like he was her pet, perhaps he was. Another human turned monster like her. 

“Your weakness frustrates me, I will leave the door unlocked, come find me when you finally stop sulking,” Kagami ordered. Adrien watched her leave, his own frustration overtaking him. How dare she call him weak. He stayed in his corner, growling as a voice in his head agreed with her testament. 

He wondered what Marinette was doing right now, worried if she was alright. His worry covered him as he walked over to the food and water. Maybe she was better off without him. He had murdered his parents, became the villain, and fallen from hero status. 

He already saw the transformation happening, slow and painful. He missed Marinette. He cried as he ate alone in the darkness. He was a monster, shunned by society, and hated by everyone. 

Destruction had destroyed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami frowned as she traced the picture frame. She missed him, her tears for him never dried.

“My stubbornness stole away your wind like nature. I failed you as the user of elements,” she whispered. He held the power to repeat time, to give the world a second chance. Apparently, their love didn’t deserve a second chance. She had lost him in a moment, a flash. Her own hand had ended the love they once shared. Had turned her into a monster.

She heard him approach, felt the air shift around him as her nostrils flared. The one gift about becoming a monster of the miraculous, your animal traits and the traits of the miraculous itself got better.

“How do you live with yourself?” he asked, his voice filled with the self loathing she felt daily. Turning towards him, Kagami held her head high.

“You don’t,”

She saw the hurt, the resignation, dull his green eyes. He had come to her for hope, he would not get it from her. She walked forward, cupping the side of his face, the black cat uniform he usually wore, was becoming furred skin now. The mask over his eyes was now a dark mass of fur, his cat like eyes bright amongst the black. 

“We are the same, we belong together.” She whispered. She was done being alone. She loved Luka, but he was gone. She lived, she needed to continue. She controlled the elements, and the elements were always changing. 

Adrien tried to lean away, she felt him trying to pull away. 

She let him go, watching his tail slash the air as his ears pressed to his head. 

“The outside world you walked days ago is gone. Relationships you had are over.” Kagami told him as she slowly circled him, her fingers dragging lightly across his body. “Change targets,”

She felt his eyes on her, following her every move. She wrapped her tail with his own. She was in front of him again, her brown golden eyes locked on his green eyes. 

She took his distraction to let her fingertips slip under his shirt. Tracing his body and memorizing the feel of him. She leaned closer to him, her eyes on him. His eyes were wide with fear as their lips got closer. 

  
  


Kagami stood on the tip of her toes, moving to kiss him. Just inches apart and she felt his body tremble. 

She felt the fires of passion as her lips pressed against his, before the cold of water as the front door quaked from the angry force on the other side demanding for entry. 

She moved away from Adrien’s frozen figure as she cursed whoever dared interrupt her. 

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Marinette was allowed out of her mind once a day. Allowed to remember what being real felt like again. She wasn’t allowed outside the small hotel room she was tossed into. She slowly moved towards the hotel window, her blue eyes moved across the skyline. She wanted to see Adrien, the memory of Nooroo touching her, being with her in ways she had always wanted Adrien.

“I hate him,” her hand moved to her reflection, her face different from what she remembered. 

“Ladybug, how are you,” Lila asked as she entered the room. Tortured inside her head, tortured outside her head. 

“You look pale, you aren’t getting sick are you?” Lila asked, she felt the girl rest a hand against her lower back, the feel reminding her of Nooroo. Lila was still talking, Marinette oblivious to her words. The feel of her hand on her body was captivating her mind, dragging her back towards the call of the Akuma. 

“Just let yourself go, let your body die,” Lila whispered as Nooroo smiled, holding out his hand in greeting as Marinette returned to her prison. The inside of her mind was dark and gray. Tikki, her kwami, her guide, caged and used just like she was. 

“Welcome back Ladybug,” Nooroo greeted as he moved to her side. Here in her head, she was naked, ready for him at any given time. The Akuma keeping her his little slave.

His perfect little slave...

She wondered briefly, what hell her body outside was going through. What trauma she was enduring physically on top of the emotional and mental damage. 

Marinette was tossed into the cage with her Kwami. Tikki wrapping her arms around Marinette. The two girls holding onto each other with fear. The Akuma suppressed the kwami’s powers, made her useless to her owner. 

The usual apologies fell from the kwami’s lips. A whisper in her ear as Nooroo watched them with his usual smile. Marinette cried, in the real world, the place outside her head, her body was curled on the floor. Left alone in a blacked-out hotel room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Tom Dupain towered above him. Adrien had finally looked at his reflection, the black suit, the ears, the tail, it wasn’t black, it was white and his eyes blue. Ice blue. 

“We have to rescue her,” Tom was telling him. But, Adrien couldn’t hear very well, not right now. Sabine was crying on the couch, she had been that way since he arrived. Adrien frowned, Tom had stormed into Kagami’s apartment, taken him from her, and brought him home. He was skittish, afraid that this family he had come to love, would shun him for what he did. 

“You have to bring Marinette home to us, Adrien, you are her Chat Noir,” Tom told him, grabbing his shoulders. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but another voice interrupted him. Blue eyes found soft brown ones. Sabine Cheng was before him now, she was smaller than him. 

“Bring our baby back, please Adrien. You and her come home. I, no,  _ we,  _ need you both home with us.” she ordered. It was her usual motherly tone, filled with worry and comfort. Her hands went from holding his shoulder to cradling his face. 

His eyes widened in surprise when she gently guided him down so that she could kiss his forehead. 

“Breathe, no matter what, you are my son,” she whispered before stepping back and giving him space to leave. Adrien stepped forward, continuing until he was outside on Marinette’s balcony. It was the first time he was outside on his own since his parent’s death, since his time in prison. 

_ Marinette _ .

She was the only thing on his mind. A singular obsession.  _ His _ . She belonged to him. The Paris air felt refreshing as he leaped over roofs, smelling the air for her scent. He knew where she was, he knew who had her. 

Blue fell into his vision as he paused, a hiss and growl escaping his lips. The peacock user smiled at him, predator to prey, but this time was predator to predator. 

He could smell his princess on the bird, and cats ate birds. A smirk flashed on his emotionless face as he approached her. A cataclysm was already on his hand.

“You have to get past me kitty cat.” Povana smiled as she flared out her fan. Chat growled as he launched forward...


	22. Chapter 22

Pavona easily dodged him, the two flying along the skyline in a sort of cat and bird chase. Chat Blanc roared with anger, soaring after the bird-like villain. Their fight was destroying the city below. People screamed, they ran away. He didn’t care though, he had to save her. He was expected to save her. Chat Blanc was going to save his princess. 

“So slow little kitty, all alone without your lady.” Pavona teased, taunting her opponent from behind her purple fan. He didn’t grace her with a reply, instead, he destroyed the roof he had landed on, disappearing in the dust of the debris. 

His ears twitched as he listened for her. Following her movements as she searched for him. His tail curled against his leg, a calming sensation as he purred. 

He heard her land, leaping from his hiding spot, he held out his hand, letting it connect with the body of feathers. Their eyes met as he slowly blinked. 

“A sentimonster, I made so many.” he was surrounded, Pavona was watching him from all directions, distracting him as the scents overwhelmed him. 

“I can take you to her, your princess,” Pavona chirped. Flitting around him like the bird she was. His body tensed, his ears twitched. This monster knew where she was. Exactly where his princess was. 

“Come with me kitty, see how broken, how shattered your little bug has become,” Pavona whispered into his ear. Chat Blanc hesitated as he watched the bird leap towards the Grand Paris hotel. She was leading him to his princess. 

He leaped after her, keeping an eye on her as the city burned. What would he see, what would he find. Was she alright? Was she scared? Did she want to see him? He had disappointed her so much already. 

They landed inside a room, the open window allowing a soft breeze into the room. Chat looked around, the darkness of the room didn’t bother him. It was the body curled up in the corner that made him freeze. His princess, his lady. He ran towards her, falling beside her. 

Marinette was wide-eyed, her eyes unseeing as she focused on the wall. Her face was wet from tears. Her lips quivering as if trying to speak but unable to. Her eyes were swollen, the mark of the Akuma staining her pale skin. He reached out, white-gloved claws caressing her cheek as the pad of his thumb rubbed against her cool skin. 

He heard the soft footsteps of Pavona coming closer towards them, towards him and his princess. He emitted a warning growl, his body, and tail curling around his lady in a protective stance. 

What had they done to her? Had they broken her? 

“Poor little kitty is his lady broken,” she cooed. Chat looked up at her with an ice-cold glare. He would let no one near his lady anymore.

“Enough Pavona, leave the cat alone.” the familiar voice called as another scent filled the room. Felix, the hackles lifted as his growl became more defined. 

“Will you give him an Akuma as well?” Pavona asked. Chat’s ears twitched as he listened to them talk. An Akuma, just what was the little demon doing to his love. There was silence in the room now, Felix tapped his fingers against his chin thinking for a moment. Contemplating his cousin and its pet.

Chat felt the energy change as his cousin made another butterfly. He softly ran his claws through Marinette’s hair. It was down, messy. Unkept. 

It rested in the bell around his neck, bubbling as Chat felt his power’s falter. He was getting weaker as he leaned against Marinette, unable to hold himself up. 

“I promised to ruin you, cousin,” Felix whispered as Chat Blanc became Adrien...


	23. Chapter 23

The power of the Akuma, the dark pull, and tug on his mind, was painful. Dark waves dragging him and trying to drown him. Marinette was the only thing on his mind though. She was the lighthouse in his dark sea. 

Blue eyes glared out at Felix as his cousin turned to leave the room. Pavona smiled before following him out, leaving Adrien alone in the dark room. He curled more around Marinette, noticing her shiver as he kissed the top of her head. He gently rubbed her back, calling her name gently as he rocked them and closed his eyes. 

Why didn’t she talk to him, did she hate him? He kept calling her, begging her to talk to him. What was the Akuma doing to her, did she sleep? He dried her face, being as gentle with her as he could. He felt his own kwami prowl inside of his head. 

Adrien tried to lift her in his arms, before groaning at how weak the Akuma had made him. He had to get word back to her parents. He couldn’t go to the cops, he couldn’t be free right now. Movement made him look down as Marinette jerked away from his touch, her wide eyes looking around but not seeing. 

She held herself, holding herself as if letting go would end with her being torn apart. Adrien watched her, his heart breaking at the way she shook, how fear filled she looked.

“Marinette?” Adrien called, he withdrew on himself as she flinched away from him. Her lips parted as if she wanted to speak but couldn’t. He raised his hand to reach out to her, but Marinette backed away. Could she even see him in this darkness?

“Marinette, its me, it’s Adrien,” he tried to coax. She collapsed on her knees, choking on the sob that escaped, her nails dragging down her face leaving dark scratches. It was now he saw how jagged her nails were. She had bitten themthe once carefully kept nails uneven by her teeth. 

He rushed forward, taking her wrists in his hands as he pulled her to his chest. His legs shook as he held himself and her up. She was as weak as him it seemed. 

“Such a cruel nightmare,” he heard her whisper as she clung to his shirt. A dream, no, a nightmare, he was a nightmare to her. He cried, holding her tighter as his tears fell. 

“I-I’m real Mari, I’m here,” he whimpered into her ear. He waited for her to calm down, to realize his words were true. She fell limp into his hold, crying heavily as reality focused back. He tightened his hold on her.

~~~~~~~

Marinette choked as Nooroo played with her and Tikki. She was oblivious to the outside world, but something was going on. Both Tikki and Nooroo seemed to know what was going on, the change of attitude in both kwami had her hopes rise and fall. 

Tikki had seemed to perk with hope as her wings fluttered and her eyes glistened with a happiness she hadn’t seen since the Akuma claimed them. That look, the feeling, it left in moments as Nooroo laughed out loud. His fingers curling around Tikki’s face as he leaned closer.

“And now the cat belongs to me as well.” Nooroo smiled before turning to her. Marinette shivered as Nooroo’s attention fell on her. He towered above her, his smile twisted. 

“If only he could see you here. Know how the hero of Paris kneels before the villain.” Nooroo whispered. Marinette said nothing as he hung her head feeling Tikki rest a hand on the small of her back. The world tilted as reality crashed against her. 

His voice, his touch.

“Such a cruel nightmare,” she whispered, wanting him here but not wanting him to see her like this. She clung to him, refusing to let herself look up at him. She shivered, fear gripping her as the ghost of his fingers lingered on her body. Reality was cruel, reality was wrong...


	24. Chapter 24

The feeling of deja vu is life’s way of giving you hints you are on the right track. For some, those visits are little gifts that show you where something can be found, for others, it’s a reality in which you never wished to behold. Marinette was living a constant feeling of Deja vu. 

She had glimpses of Adrien or a warped version of him in all white. His current image was a replica of a nightmare Tikki had once promised would never happen. 

“You don’t look happy cousin,” Felix said as he entered the room, Adrien glared at him, hissing as the cousin came closer to his prone princess. Felix looked down at them, his expression bored as he crossed his arms. 

“He tortures her, I’m not sure what he makes her do inside her own mind, I just know it isn’t fun. Lila controls him more than I do.” Felix told his cousin. Adrien blinked, pulling his lady closer to his chest. Felix spoke so calmly about all of this, it reminded him that his cousin didn’t care. All he cared about was breaking Adrien. 

Adrien was not broken, not yet. 

“I can lift the Akuma for a moment. Bring her back,” Felix whispered. Adrien resisted the urge to plea, to beg for him to release his princess.he couldn’t do that though, he couldn’t bow to the enemy. 

He wanted her back though, to see her, to talk to her. He was selfish. 

Felix chuckled, moving closer to his cousin and Ladybug. 

Adrien kept his eyes trained on his cousin. Watching as Felix called back his Akuma. Marinette was still, acting as if nothing had changed. 

Felix smiled before walking out of the room. It was a memory, seeing his cousin, Felix, walk away from him. 

“Princess,” he whispered, burying his face in her neck. He was weak, he was scared. His own Akuma keeping his power absent. It was silent as she returned to reality. Adjusting to her world yet again. 

When she did come too, Adrien was there, combing his fingers through her hair. Their eyes met, blue met blue. This time, she didn’t draw back in fear. This time, her fingers curled into his shirt as she folded herself into his stomach and chest. 

He never asked, he never questioned it. He understood that her shivers represented pain and fear, and as much as he wanted to reach out and chase away that feeling, he understood. 

He couldn’t save her, just like she couldn’t save him. 

She didn’t smile anymore, she didn’t have that happiness in her anymore. She was shattered, and he held those broken pieces in his hand right now. 

She was fragile and he wanted to save her, protect her. 

He gently grazed his fingers over her cheek as he looked down at her. A gentle smile on his lips as he waited for her to move. 

Her hand drifted up his shirt, cupping the side of his neck as her eyes looked down ashamed. 

He could do it now, take her away, back to her parents bakery. He could force his way through the power drain. 

“Let’s go,” he whispered in her ear, his voice pleading with her. Marinette buried her face in his chest, hiding. He tried to stand, to force himself to support both his and her weight. Marinette said nothing, holding his shirt as he tried to stand. 

How long had it been since he heard her voice? When had she last spoken? 

His body hit the wall, his back taking the impact as he slowly limped against the wall. How was he planning to escape? He couldn’t become Chat Noir, he couldn’t call for help. 

She shifted in his arms, her body pulling away making him whimper. She avoided his gaze, her wings trying to flutter. Adrien swallowed, someone had torn them, had cut at her wings and grounded her forever. Once they left here, the hero’s would be broken. 

“Can’t,” she whispered, her voice low and frightened. Adrien frowned as he held her hand. 

“We have to, they will kill us.” He told her calmly. Marinette met his eyes, whatever demons waited for her inside her head, they had already broken her. He pulled her against him, both leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes. 

‘ _ Well kid, what’s the plan?’  _ Plagg smirked, his tail flicking lazily behind him as he crossed his arms. The laid back kwami was watching him, waiting. 

“We don’t do plans, Plagg,” Adrien replied calmly. The kwami chuckled before sighing with a frown. There was a purple creature floating beside Plagg’s head, the kwami didn’t seem upset by it. 

“Nooroo looks nice in this form. Unbroken. Weak, but timid.” Plagg whispered. The purple kwami bowed. It was an akuma, but a small fragmented one. 

“Is that what is inside Marinette as well?” He asked. Plagg shook his head, anger flashing in his green cat like eyes. 

“No, the monster inside of her is a cure hotel Akuma, the monarch himself holds her and Tikki captive.” Plagg hissed. Adrien closed his eyes, they needed to escape. 

“Accept the butterfly Adrien,” Plagg whispered, already reaching out to caress the purple bug. Adrien felt his eyes widen. 

“We save them, by sacrificing ourselves,” it was a mantra both said everyday. 

“I wish we did plans,” Adrien sighed as he allowed his kwami to he unguided by the akuma...


	25. Chapter 25

Marinette blinked as she watched Adrien transform before her. He was a cat, going from human to monster before her eyes. 

“I am Chat Blanc, and with your permission my lady,” he held out a white clawed hand. “Let’s get you out of here,”

Marinette continued to blink, her mind still clouded as she held herself. Chat waited patiently, his smile soft and sweet. 

Slowly, she reached out her own hand. Their eyes met, no fear between them as their hands met. She still felt Nooroo fluttering in the back of her mind. She held tighter to his hand. He pulled her close to his chest, purring in her ear as he felt power fill him. 

In moments, she was curling in his arms as they leaped from  _ Le Grande Paris  _ hotel. She wanted to laugh, to pull her head from his chest and see what was once something that excited her. Chat was petting her, his purrs loud and comforting in her ear. She didn’t know where they were heading, she trusted Chat though. He would protect her, she and  _ Tikki  _ knew that. 

“Almost there,” he whispered, knowing what was on her mind, reading her like the partner he was. It wasn’t long before she felt him land. She waited, staying curled in his arms as he held her bridal style. When she looked up from his chest, she was on her balcony. The smell of the bakery below filled her nose. 

“Welcome home Princess,” he told her, helping her back on her feet. She was back in her tower, he had brought her home. 

_ Home.  _

“I can’t,” she whispered, her lower lip quivering as she fell to her knees.  _ It  _ was still inside her. 

“I can’t,” she repeated as Chat knelt beside her. His hand gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. 

“I’m here, I won’t leave you, it’s us against the world.” He whispered. She heard her parents downstairs, they were waiting for her. For them. 

Going back was impossible, going forward was scary. Her eyes found his. Adrien was now completely changed by the corrupt miraculous. 

She reached up to pet his cheek. He was a cat,  _ her  _ cat. Her  _ black cat.  _

Her room was the same as when she had left it. The bright pinks, her original designs. Nothing had changed, but she only saw grey. Everything was dull and uninspired. 

Her time with Felix, the monarch, Lila. All of it clouded this moment. Chat never left her side, following and watching her carefully. Her parents were waiting downstairs, Chat had told her they were in the living room. 

They expected their daughter, the bright young hero of Paris. A confident and happy girl. What they would get, was Marinette, broken and unable to smile, to speak. 

Unable to look in a mirror. 

Every time she closed her eyes, Monarch, Nooroo, was waiting for her. She felt his grip around Tikki. Her miraculous features were damaged, torn. Lila had ruined her. 

“You're pretty my lady,” Chat purred, rubbing his head against her arm. He was her partner, they were linked. He  _ knew  _ her. 

She let him lead her downstairs, hiding behind him as her parents appeared. They smiled at them, welcoming them home like family. A warm greeting. 

Sabine was the first to walk forward, carefully taking her daughter in her arms. Marinette felt the tension and worry, her own worry and tension building. But, as her mother hugged her, all of it disappeared, her mind cleared. In her mother’s arms, it was purifying. 

Marinette cried. 


	26. Chapter 26

Adrien stayed alert, he knew Marinette was just a shell of her old self. He felt the tether that connected them strained. Tikki was still darkened by the Akuma, the butterfly was still clinging to his princess. He blinked as blue eyes turned to Tom. The eldest Dupain was busy making bread when Adrien entered the bakery. 

“Thank you for bringing her home, son,” Tom said as he continued kneading the dough. Adrien said nothing, instead, taking a seat so that he could oversee everything that entered or exited the bakery. He was posed like a cat, watching his domain carefully. 

“I won’t pretend that I know what happened, I understand you both need time.” Tom continued. Adrien huffed, he was at peace with the monster he became, it was Marinette he worried about. She couldn’t become what he and Kagami were. A plate shattered making Adrien jump and howl as Tom turned to see his wife kneeling on the floor picking up the broken pieces of the platter as Marinette stood still, her arms outstretched. 

“What happened?” Tom asked worried, Adrien was at Marinette’s side, purring as his tail curled around her waist. He sniffed the air, but smelt nothing. 

“It’s alright, I’ve got this. Adrien be a dear and take her upstairs and tend to her cuts.” Sabine whispered. Her gentle voice made him jump into action as he gently led Marinette back upstairs. 

“I heard his voice,” Marinette whimpered. Adrien frowned, he knew what voice she heard, knew what that meant. She curled in her bed, pulling the blanket over her head. 

“I need to clean your hands.” He called up gently as he grabbed the first aid kit. Marinette watched in silence as he crawled up beside her. His human features were covered by fur, she was seeing her partner suffer the effects of his crime.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. She focused on his hands as they worked to bandage her up. She wanted to let him know it was alright, that this was her fault. 

Chloe was in the spotlight, everyone scared of Felix and Povana. They angered Chloe, the wrath of her friends rained down. 

They had failed Paris, failed to protect anyone. Marinette closed her eyes to keep back the tears. She wanted to go back, to stop this all from happening. Alix didn’t like using her powers, and the guardians had refused to come see her. Right now, she could do nothing. 

She hated it. 

“There, perfect as always,” he smiled, kissing her bandaged knuckles. Marinette tightened her grip on his hand, the voice,  _ his  _ voice, filling her head. 

Adrien moved his hand to caress her cheek. His eyes filled with his own worry. Both knew, they understood. 

“Make it go away,” she pleaded, begged. Her fingers grasping his shirt, knotting the fabric. 

“I want to, tell me how,” Adrien smiled. Marinette let herself fall forward, resting her forehead against his chest. He felt her shake her head, it was the same answer. 

He knew how to help, but both were scared to move forward, to escape their tower. 

He felt her tears soak his shirt, she was shaking madly. 

“What exactly does the voice do? The Akuma.” Adrien asked. Marinette went still, her eyes going wide. Their eyes met, Adrien waiting patiently as his tail flicked back and forth. 

She reached out, catching the tail and smiling sadly. She brought the tip of his tail to her lips and kissed. She closed her eyes, crying harder as Nooroo smiled at her. She was trapped, and there was no escaping. 


	27. Chapter 27

Adrien watched as Marinette fought with herself. Emotions crossing her face as she hugged her knees to her chest. He purred, hoping that the soft rhythmic noise would help calm her. 

“I can’t close my eyes, I can’t feel anything but his touch. Adrien, I can’t do it anymore!” she screamed, tears soaking her face as she reached out to pull her hair. He had to force himself to keep from reaching out and grabbing her, he had to let her calm down herself. 

Slow and agonizing, that was what it was. Adrien’s ears were pressed against his skull, his tail still and laying at his side. By the time Marinette was back to herself, it was dark out. 

“Monarch rapes me, he touches me, tortures Tikki and I. I can’t do it anymore. Felix ruined me, Lila tortures me when Monarch lets me go.” Marinette whispered, she wasn’t looking at him, her face was still wet with tears. Adrien felt his claws dig into the bedding. Her truth was something he could end, he could fix it. But, he didn’t want to kill again. He wanted to take her away, both of them away, and hide. 

“Tell me what to do Adrien,” Marinette asked, her words a whisper. She was scared, Adrien could see that, feel that. Their miraculous were broken, corrupt. Ladybug had been forsaken by the guardians, by the people. She needed him, he was the only one there for her. 

He held out his arms for her as she fell into his chest and closed her eyes, focusing on his heartbeat. Adrien purred into her ear as he closed his own eyes. Plagg was sitting calmly in a corner, smiling as he waited. 

“What do I do, how do I save them?” Adrien asked the kwami. Plagg sighed as he stood up and walked around his chosen holder. Adrien kept still as the kwami of destruction circled him. When he stopped, the cat was frowning as they made eye contact.

“There is a way, but to do this, you can’t exist,” Plagg whispered. Adrien blinked, confused by the words as he tried to come up with a valid conclusion to the words. Plagg waited patiently, understanding his chosen. This was a scary decision, a big one. 

“How Plagg? Do I die?” Adrien asked making Plagg shake his head. Death, destruction, it went hand in hand, and as the kwami of such power, the one who controlled it, it could only work like this. 

“She is creation and your destruction. It goes hand in hand. Kill her Adrien.” Plagg said, bluntly putting it for his young holder. Adrien shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

“I-I can’t,” he whimpered. 

“You have too, either you kill her, or Nooroo does.” it was a simple thing, easier said than done. Plagg wanted Adrien to kill the love of his life. Tikki would return, but Marinette may not. 

“I can’t kill her,” Adrien whispered into the darkness as he pulled Marinette closer to his chest. 

~~~~~~

Tikki was creation, she spent her whole creation helping to form the world and guide her Ladybugs. At first, she was alone. Drifting around the vast world and watching the evil overwhelm her. That was when Plagg had come, when everything seemed too much, he appeared before her. Her savior. 

She hated him at first, or at least, she pretended to hate him. He was arrogant, he was annoying. In truth, he was a companion. He was there when no one else was. He was the second kwami created from her depression, her own destructive thoughts. 

Plagg had always been there for her after that, reminding her that she was supposed to create and he would destroy. Kwami who were linked, who were similar yet opposite, had a special power. Creation and destruction held a special power. 

Some called it a wish, others knew the truth. It was a curse. Together creation and destruction shifted the world. Made things change so drastically it was as if it always was or never happened. 

“Hello sugarcube, been a while.” the cocky voice made her smile. Just being near her chosen, Plagg’s chosen’s power was seeping into him. Tikki didn’t bother hiding, Plagg knew her already. 

“Plagg, an honor,” Nooroo bowed as he emerged from the shadows. The kwami of destruction said nothing, instead, rubbing small comforting circles along Tikki’s back. 

“You think you have a plan?” Nooroo asked, his wings fluttering softly behind him as he waited for an answer. The Akuma had taken this form, the corrupt form of the kwami. It made them wonder what Felix was being altered as. 

“I can do it,” Tikki whispered, trying to reach out for her partner kwami. She felt destruction before she felt nothing...


	28. Chapter 28

Plagg had taken control, his chosen would never be able to do the task that was suddenly given. He could easily control his own power thanks to his holder, and right now, it was him who was fixing to do the unimaginable. 

“Sugarcube has you, don’t worry,” Plagg whispered, using Adrien’s voice to comfort the human female. Marinette shifted in Adrien’s arms at Plagg’s words. He whispered his cataclysm, bringing his hand down close to her chest. 

“ _ Please, don’t,”  _ Adrien whispered his words an echo in their shared mind. Plagg sighed but ignored his holder, as his powered hand lightly touched Marinette’s forehead. Adrien screamed, refusing to look at the love of his life. Plagg was concentrating, watching closely as she consumed his power of destruction. If it went well, the Akuma would be the only thing destroyed due to Tikki’s power. 

He ignored Adrien’s cries as Marinette remained still in his arms. She wasn’t dust yet, which meant Tikki was doing her job. 

“You can do this kid, just trust your Kwami,” Plagg whispered to her. He hoped Tikki could hear him as well. He was gently petting back her hair, being loving, which was not something he was used to. He was afraid to let Adrien back in charge of his body, afraid that something would happen. Nooroo had done more damage, if anything, he was surprised the guardians had not interfered yet. 

“Plagg,” Tikki’s voice called him, drawing him into Marinette’s mind. It was dark, the evidence of his cataclysm spreading out. 

“Did it work?” Plagg asked, his eyes searching around as he stood protective at the other kwami’s side. 

“I haven’t used my purification yet, I was hoping you would watch her afterward. I will be out of it.” Tikki commented. Plagg chuckled as he nodded his head. 

“I’m sure Adrien won’t let her out of his sight.” he smiled, purring as he nuzzled against her side. Tikki nodded before closing her eyes and starting the process. 

Plagg returned his focus on his own chosen, returning to his own mind. He was still corrupt, but not from the Akuma, his own sins had injured him. 

“Tikki is taking care of her chosen, just keep an eye on her. The Akuma is gone.” Plagg explained. Adrien blinked, scared to smile as his kwami smirked. 

“I told you to trust us kwami, we do like you kid.” Plagg said, feeling his own exhaustion taking over. Adrien blinked back into control, feelin Marinette in his arms. Warm, solid. Alive. 

~~~~~~

Lila sneered as she looked away from the display of love. Chloe was petting Felix, the butterfly holder was behaving like a house cat, unaware of the destruction of his main Akuma.

Duusuu felt it though, and it seemed that her amoks would be needed. She spread her fan, smirking behind the sharpened feathers as she approached the two. 

Death was not something she was shy about. She had killed before, it was why she remained in the shadows. 

“And what do you want?” Chloé asked, her eyes narrowed. Felix looked up, just in time to l see Lila slice his queens throat. Her purple fan glistened with the ruby red of Chloe’s blood. Anger filled him, but Pavona struck before he could move. 

“Useless,” Lila cursed beneath her breath. She flicked her fan a few times to clean off the blood before walking out of the hotel room. Nooroo would be gone right now, unless he could find a new host. That was where the amok came in. If she acted quickly, Duusuu could channel the butterfly kwami into the sentimonster. 

She could create life. 


	29. Chapter 29

Lila knew her target, unlike the bee or butterfly, she understood her end game. She didn’t want them dead, no, she just wanted them broken at her feet. She would be a guardian and fix herself. 

“ _ Mistress, please, don’t do this, _ ” Duusuu begged, the peacock kwami weakly trying to regain control, control she no longer had. Lila narrowed her eyes as she walked out into the streets, no one suspected her evil. Her azure-colored feathers were like a dress to her skin, her eyes golden and bird-like. 

It seems the black cat is more trouble than he is worth,” she commented, reaching for her phone. She played her cards right, and the whole city would beg for the death of the black cat. He was a fugitive after all. 

“Alya, Adrien has escaped and I heard he has become a monster thanks to the corrupt miraculous.” Lila fretted, “I think he is after Marinette,” the icing on the cake. If there was anything that made the other miraculous children act, it was the endangerment of their Ladybug. She could feel Duusuu huddle and fret, but she ignored it. She had almost broken Marinette before, it wouldn’t be too hard. Take the cat away and the bug would be crushed. 

She launched herself onto the roofs, heading to the bakery. Ladybug’s home, her sanctuary. A perfect place to attack. It was dark, everyone sleeping, no one aware of what was about to happen. She smiled as she landed across from the bakery, her amok forming beside her. 

“Nooroo, you know what to do,” Lila whispered as the kwami in human form leaped for the balcony. There were things worse than death, and she was the carrier of such sad fates... 

Nooroo smiled as he entered the room. Adrien was hovering over her protectively, growling as he watched the intruder. Nooroo walked forward, smiling as he reached out for her. Even as an Amok, he could still use his Akuma. 

“No,” Adrien hissed, launching at the Amok. Nooroo easily dodged before eyeing his butterfly. 

“It’s not for her, this Akuma, is for you.” Nooroo smiled as he allowed the purple butterfly flutter towards the white cat. Adrien couldn’t move, Plagg had rid him of the Akuma before, this would be the same, right? 

“Chat Blanc, from here on out, you are to be at Ladybug’s side from now on, never to leave.” Nooroo whispered, his voice soothing, “You will say nothing, you will suffer at her side until death.”

Adrien felt himself freeze, unable to disobey. Nooroo had commanded Plagg, the kwami was bound, not the human. He looked over at Marinette, she was awake and she was watching in horror. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but only a soft meow escaped. Nooroo laughed as he walked closer to Marinette and caressed her face. They had gotten rid of him mentally, but now, Marinette’s nightmare was reality. 

“I told you little bug, you wouldn’t win.” Pavona smiled as she lowered her fan and came forward. Marinette whimpered as Adrien curled at her side, offering what comfort he could. His humanity was stripped away, hers was being taken. This was hell, and they saw no escape. 

~~~~~~~~

Rena and Carapace met in the center of the street. Lila’s call was short and frantic, they didn’t know exactly what to make of it. Adrien would never hurt Marinette, but they had never met many corrupt or damaged miraculous. Kagami kept to herself, but even her mind was somewhat fractured. 

“Stay behind me, I’ll shield us.” Carapace ordered as Rena made an illusion. The two moved towards the bakery, it was dark and silent. Muffled noises upstairs made them freeze. Was it the parents, or was it Marinette? They shared a nod before moving forward, or well, their illusions moved forward. What they found, was Chat Blanc curled over a frightened Marinette, her parent’s bodies bloodied and unrecognizable around them. Marinette looked over at Alya, the two friends sharing a moment before Carapace charged forward. Chat never moved, and Marinette was focused on Nooroo hidden behind the door and ready to kill again...


	30. Chapter 30

Nooroo watched as he stood beside Pavona, would they kill the cat? The once hero of Paris? Would Marinette, as broken as she was, allow her friends to hurt him?

“So interesting, more so than Felix and Chloe,” Lila mused, smiling behind her fan. The darkness did little to hide the golden glow of her eyes. The evil glint that reminded him of how she became the way she was. The fight was chaos, noise, and power. It was unfair, neither Chat nor Ladybug could fight. The Akuma prevented Chat from acting, and it seemed fear had frozen the bug. 

“Sad,” Nooroo commented, he may end up losing his pet before he could actually play with her. 

“Keep watching,” Pavona mused, her voice holding humor. Nooroo kept watching, his eyes narrowed as he saw Chat protecting Marinette. His body was being battered, but he remained over her. Rena and Carapace kept attacking, uncaring that he wasn’t fighting them. He was curious about what Marinette was thinking if she were even present at the time. He understood Tiiki was still out of it from purifying her earlier. 

A flash and the ceiling was crumbling, the world was crumbling around them. Both Nooroo and Lila escaped, watching to see what had happened. When the dust cleared, the world was changed...

~~~~~~~~

Marinette was screaming, he was there, he was present, and her poor Adrien was allowing himself to be controlled, she had to do something. She wanted to act, but she could only watch as her parents were murdered, as her friends and once allies entered her room and attacked the wrong person. 

“Tikki, Tikki we have to do something!” she cried, holding Adrien who hovered over her to protect her from Carapace and Rena. The kwami of creation didn’t answer. The silence made her fearful. Adrien was unable to use Plagg, destruction was being suppressed and she felt the tension. Her grasp on Adrien tightened as she closed her eyes. She needed to escape, to start over, to forget. 

“Wow mini bug, got yourself in a spot of trouble?” Bunnyx mused, leaning on her umbrella and smiling. Marinette blinked, could anyone else see her?

“Alix?” Marinette asked hopeful. Alix gave a salute before opening her burrow. 

“You sure about this mini bug?” she asked quietly. Marinette nodded, Bunnyx had come from the future, so it must have worked. As the rabbit disappeared into her hole, she shared a kiss, a quick word, and then a white flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien felt nothing, it was worse than feeling at all. Marinette was shivering below him, and yet he couldn’t feel fear, anger, joy, anything. It was horrible because he saw those emotions in her eyes. He kept her body safe from the onslaughts of attacks. First from her parents, controlled by Nooroo, and then by Carapace and Rena, the true story warped by lies. 

The worst of the Akuma was that he couldn’t feel love. He couldn’t feel  _ her  _ love. He pressed his face closer against her throat, his fangs grazing the skin as she opened her mouth in a gasp. Her lips were beside his own, her grasp now in his hand. She yanked him closer, their bodies almost one.

“I wish...” she whispered, her blue eyes seeming to glow. For a moment, he wondered if his glowed as well. Power seemed to course through him, a ripple she was giving off, causing. The world shimmered as she mouthed the words of her wish on his deaf ears. The deaf ears of the room. 

It sounded like an eternity like forever she was speaking without words when a bright light filled the room, and his body seemed to separate. He looked around the white room, the blinding area that seemed to go on for miles. Marinette was beside him, she looked just as confused. 

“You are creation,” the voice was familiar, but they couldn’t place it. An elderly man walked forward, he wore a Hawaiian shirt and a soft smile. 

“You are creation, and he is destruction. You made the wish and a sacrifice was made.” the man said calmly. Adrien looked around in more confusion.

“What did we sacrifice?” he asked.

“The world,” Marinette whispered. She held his hand before looking at the older man. “Master Fu, what happens now?” 

Fu sighed as he stroked his beard. Ladybug had sacrificed the world, an ultimate sacrifice. 

“Rebuild, create a new world just as Tikki and Plagg did before,” Fu said, turning to walk away.

“Wait, where are you going?” Adrien asked, not eager to be alone. Fu paused before glancing back at the two teens. 

“I am afraid I am but a memory, in fact, it will be your memories that tell you how to move on from here. Good luck young kwamis.” with that Fu was gone like a mirage in the desert. 

“Great, you’ve killed us.” Adrien wailed as he collapsed on the ground. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t kill us,” she returned.

“You have killed us,” he continued his dramatics.

“I did not,” Marinette laughed.

“You did sugarcube,” Adrien clapped a hand over his mouth as Marinette blinked at him. She had heard that term before, a term used by only one being.

“Plagg?” she asked. Adrien looked at her, it seemed they were not as alone as they thought. The kwami were still a memory for them...


End file.
